Diego and Peaches
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: This is a story about diego getting s cake for Peaches' birthday, but he's quickly running out of time! Just a short story and they're all humans in the 21 century. Please R&R!


This is just a little one-shot I came up with while playing a game called 'Cake Mania'. The herd is in our time and they're humans, but I just kinda' figured it would make better sense that way. Please review!

* * *

><p>Diego walked into 'Delila's Delightful Desserts' at one o`clock p.m. He checked his wristwatch. " Man, Peaches' birthday party is in two hours! I'm gonna' have to get an already made cake. " he muttered to himself. He walked past the wall covered by a giant rack of lollipops, from Dum Dums to the giant swirly ones you'd normally get at Disney World. He continued past one of the many shelves of other sweets, this one being the licorice shelf. It was his favorite, he loved any type of licorice; original, pull-n-peel, black. But right now, that was no concern of his.<p>

Manny had forgotten order a cake, and had turned to Diego, who had no where to go except Peaches' birthday that afternoon, to help him out. It was two hour drive out to 'Delila's Delightful Desserts', and Manny had asked him to go at eleven a.m., so Diego was under a bit of stress. At the back of the store, a plump, jolly looking woman with dark brown skin, blue jeans, and a shirt that read 'Delila's Delights' in swirly, calligrapgry style was behind the counter, scribbling something down on a notepad, humming a little tune to herself with a smile. Diego grinned. It was nearly impossible to dislike Delila Irmingshire, and Peaches loved her treatshop. He he strolled over to the four ft. woman and said, " 'Hey there Delila'. " She peered at him over her spectacles, keeping her smile.

" Hello Mr. Talon, and what would you be needing today? Is it a black licorice week? " she asked in a jolly, femenine voice, continuing to scribble down something Diego didn't bother to read. He chuckled.

" Pull-n-peel, actually. But listen, you know my niece, Peaches? " Her smile widened.

" Oh yes, I absolutly adore the girl! She's always so bouncy and full of life and happiness. " Delila replied.

" Well, her father, my buddy Manfred, forgot to order a cake yesterday for her birthday party today, and I was wondering if you had anything in the little girl catagory of cakes already made. " he said, leaning over the counter on his arms. Delila turned to her right, and walked over to a cake display.

" Hmm, " she said, observing her creations with a critical eye. " I think I might have one that should suit your, " she looked up at Diego, grinning. " little sweetheart. " then turned and entered a door behind the counter. Diego rolled his eyes. Peaches begged her father every weekend to take her to Delila's shop for a weekend treat, and Manny, who usually wanted to relax, dumped the responsibility on either Diego or Ellie, seeing as he didn't trust Sid with a car. He though it was a miracle the klutzy 24 year old drove to work each day and arrived in one piece. And since Ellie wanted to relax too, Peaches was usually placed in the care of her orange haired godparent to be driven down to 'Delila's Delightful Desserts', and usually blockbuster after that for her weekend movie.

Nearly every time Peaches had gone to Delila's shop, she had been escorted by Diego Talon, who kept her close at all times, even though the shop was small and usually quite empty whenever they came. It hadn't taken long for Delila to get to know Peaches' happy, bouncy, excited little child nature that was combined with wisdom form her Uncle Diego and her parents, creating the perfect personality. Diego heard the little bell on the entrance door jingle, and turned to see a weary looking man with carrying a baby in one arm, a two year old in the other, and had what appeared to be two five year old twins jumping around his feet. They locked eyes, and he gave the man an encouraging smile. He walked over and stood behind Diego, telling the twins to be quiet. He sighed with relief as one of them pulled out some sort of toy from a pants pocket, and the two sat down to play with it. " Been to about a million sweet shops already, right? " Diego asked him.

The man gave him a weary nod. " It's movie night, and I can't find anywhere that has spice drops. My kids love those. " he replied. Diego patted his shoulder.

" Well search no more, or ever again. Delila's got practically every treat in america here. My niece has been coming her for over six months, and she hasn't gotten tired of the place yet. This is propabably a dream come true for people with the biggest sweet tooth. " he said. " Trust me, she'l proabaly have over fifty pounds worth of bags of spice drops. " The man smiled.

" Good to know. " At that moment, Delila poked her head out of the door.

" Hello sir, I'll be with you in a minute. " she said, then turned to Diego. " How many are gonna' be at the party? " she asked.

" About ten, twelve. " Diego replied. Delila disappeared once more, and in a few moments reappeared with a large plate, covered with a white cloth. She set it down on the counter.

" This should accomodate you. That'll be $15.45. " she said. Diego payed and thanked her, then carried the cake out to his truck. It was a black Ford, and only two weeks old. He set the cake in the front passenger seat, and then walked around to the driver's seat. He fired up the engine and did all he could not to speed back to Manny's house.

* * *

><p>Manny looked at the clock on the wall. " Come on Diego, it's two o`clock, where are you? " he muttered to himself. Peaches and her friends were already playing around out in the backyard, and Manny, by family tradition, served cake first when he threw a birthday party. It was two minutes to three, and there was no sign of Diego. He drummed his fingers on the counter, fearing the worst, when he heared the familiar engine of a Ford on the driveway. He ran over to the front room, and looked out the window to see Diego's truck pull in. He instantly ran out the front door, and helped Diego carry in the cake. " What kind did you get? " Diego smiled sheepishly.<p>

" I have no idea. " he replied. Manny sighed.

" Let's just hope Peaches likes it. " They carried it inside and set it on the table.

" Alright girls! Cake and ice cream time! " Ellie called. About elelven third grade girls including Peaches poured into the living room.

" What kind of cake is it? " Peaches asked. Manny looked at Diego for help.

" Uhh, " Diego fumbled for a moment. " It's, a surprise! So, you'll have to wait until your father cuts it. " he managed. Peaches eagerly turned to her father.

" Come on daddy, cut it! " she begged. Manny took a deep breath, and lifted the cloth off of the cake. His breath was instantly taken away. The cake had bright pink sides, trimmed with hot pink and white icing. The top of it was a swirl of blue and brown, with candy dinosaur figurines placed togeher, and some plastic trees. In the very center of the cake, ' Happy Birthday Peaches' was written cursive style in sunny yellow icing. Everyone stood frozen. The cake itself was a giant diamond, which was Peaches' favorites gemstone. " I love it! " Peaches finally exclaimed. She ran around the table to Diego. " Thank you Uncle Diego! " she exclaimed happily. Diego stood frozen for a moment, before smiling and hugging her back.  
>" Your welcome, Peaches. " he replied. Then Manny proceeded to cut the cake, and the rest of the party went perfectly. Afterwards, Diego asked Ellie if he could take Peaches out somewhere, and she agreed.<p>

" Where are we going, Uncle Diego? " Peaches asked.

" Well, I figured since your nine now, your mommy and daddy might let me take you to the movies. " Diego replied.

" Really?" Peaches asked excitedly. Diego smiled and nodded. " What movie are we gonna' see? "

" You'll have to wait and see! " Diego taunted. A few minutes later, they arrived at Hollywood 20 cinemas, and Diego, in the quietes voice he could muster, bought two tickets for the movie 'Hop'. " Now Peaches, "Diego said as they walked inside. " I want you to hold my hand until we are in our seats, alright? There's a lot of people here, so I need you to stay close to me so nothing happens to you, alright? " Peaches nodded and tightened her fingers around Diego's hand.

" Yes sir. " she replied. They walked over to the snacks counter, and Diego bought one large rootbeer, a pack of licorice, and some MMs. Plus a big tub of popcorn. Diego carried the drink in the crook of his arm, and the licorice in his pocket. Peaches had the bag of MMs in her mouth and her free arm wrapped around the popcorn bucket. They walked into their screening and sat down near the top, at which point Peaches let go of Diego's hand to sit down. Two minutes later, the trailers started, and Peaches told Diego which ones she would like to see in the fututre. Some of them even Diego wanted to see.

Peaches nearly screemed when the movie started. she had wanted to see 'Hop' the moment she saw a commercial with the main character, EB, playing the drums. When the movie ended, the two walkedout and threw their trash away. Peaches hugged Diego for the second time and said, " Thank you so much! I loved it! " diego wrapped an arm aroud her shooulder and noogied her head gently.

" Your welcome, Peaches. " he replied. A woman walked by and noticed them.

" How sweet, is she your's? " she asked.  
>" Oh no no no, she's my niece. " Diego explained.<p>

" Well she's adorable, what's your name pumpkin? " Peaches looked at Diego for guidance. He nodded as if to say, 'She's safe.'

" My name is Peaches. "

" Really? That's a strange name but it definatly suits you. No peache could be as sweet as you though. " the lady replied, then smiled and continued on. When the two got home, Peaches excitedly told her family about the movie wheil Diego took a nap on the living room couch. It had been a good day for him, but a long one.

* * *

><p>So how was it? I hope I did okay. Please review!<p> 


End file.
